


Thanks, Eli.

by tifffmarie



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: F/M, Self Harm, mentions of covering self harm with a tat, my little brother inspired this, pretty much just really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifffmarie/pseuds/tifffmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia's little brother doesn't want to just get clothes for his birthday, so he runs away and meets a really cool new friend. Sorry I suck at summaries, but I promise the story is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, Eli.

Eli ran through the mall as fast as his little legs would carry him because he was on a mission. He was stopped when he saw a guy about his sister’s age sitting on a bench and his young curiosity got the better of him. “I like your earrings,” he said as he innocently gazed up at the boy. “They’re big and I can see right through your ear!” he continued, slightly amazed.

“Thanks, little guy,” the boy replied. “They’re called gauges.”

“Oh, my big sister’s boyfriend had those and my mommy said they were stupid and they smelled really bad. It’s ok now though, because she broke up with him ‘cause he’s a douchebag. Oops, I’m not supposed to say that” he said, his face turning red in guilt. “You won’t tell, right?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, bud,” he replied with a chuckle.

“You gotsta promise,” he said seriously, holding out his pinky. The boy chuckled again and linked his pinky with the little kid’s. “Hey, you have tattoos, too. My mommy is mad at my sister ‘cause she got a tattoo when mommy told her not to. I think it’s really cool though, so are yours,” he finished with a smile.

“I don’t think your mom wants you talking to strangers though, little dude.”

“Oh,” he said and then paused looking disappointed. Suddenly his face lit up and he continued, “Well, my name’s Elijah, but everyone calls me Eli. I can talk to you now since we’re not strangers,” he said with that smile still on his face.

“My name’s Tony and everybody calls me Tony,” he replied. This caused Eli to laugh and Tony continued, “Some people call me turtle, though. Why are you running through the mall all by yourself?”

“Well, today’s my 7th birthday and my sister brought me here to buy me a present but she keeps trying to get me to try on clothes. I just want toys though so I ran away.”

“You shouldn’t just run away though, bud I’m sure your sister is looking all over for you right now.” As if on cue, a frantic voice could be heard shouting Eli’s name.

“Elijah, Elijah!? Ugh, please be here somewhere, mom’s gonna kill me,” she yelled.

“Oh no, no more clothes!” Eli yelled. He attempted to hide behind the bench, not realizing he could be easily seen through the many small holes in the bench. Tony chuckled at the little boy and looked up at the girl coming towards them; he was amused to see that she wore a shirt with a logo of the band he belonged to along with skinny jeans slightly torn at the knees and Vans.

The girl sat on the bench directly in front of where Eli was hiding and feigned ignorance, “I wonder where Eli could have gone, I hope he hasn’t disappeared.” As she finished her sentence she began to creep around the other side of the bench to see that Eli had his head tucked between his knees in an if-I-can’t-see-you-you-can’t-see-me fashion. She got right behind him and roared like a monster as she scooped him into her arms and began tickling him. She sat down on the bench with him in her lap and asked him seriously, “Why’d you run off, little bear? You scared me half to death, I thought I might not get to see your cute little face anymore,” she said teasingly.

“I don’t wanna get clothes, Oli. I just want toys for my birthday.”

“I know silly, I was going to take you to Toys R Us after. I was just messing with you, little bear,” she said with a smile.

Eli perked up at that, and then glanced at Tony who had been watching the whole exchange. “This is my new friend Tony. He has gauges, just like your old boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you Tony. Name’s Olivia, but you can call me Oli,” she said putting her hand out to shake and getting her first actual look at the guy sitting next to her.

“Same here, I like your shirt,” he said with a mischievous grin.

It took her a minute to register, but it finally managed to click in her brain; this was Tony Perry. AKA the guitarist of her favorite band Pierce the Veil. Her eyes got wide and her heart seemed to stop as she muttered, “holy sh--.”

“Language!” Eli yelled before she could finish her profanity.

“I take it you’re a fan?” Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

“Um, yeah kinda. You guys’ music has basically saved my life,” she said sheepishly.

“Show him your tattoo, Oli, the one mommy told you that you couldn’t get,” Eli said excitedly.

Olivia looked up at Tony and he seemed genuinely interested to see said tattoo. Oli’s face turned red as she sheepishly pulled at the rips in the knees in her skinny jeans. Tony caught a glimpse of the various scars and the recent angry red lines across her thigh although she tried to hide them from view as she revealed the ink. It was a treble clef and bass clef morphed together to form the shape of a heart, and it had the lyrics “this is a wasteland, my only retreat” from their song “Hell Above.” Tony gasped at the beauty and overall sentimental value of the tattoo; it almost brought a tear to his eye to see that their music meant so much to people. Here was a stunningly beautiful teenage girl with an amazing personality that could be seen merely through the way she interacted with her little brother, who just contested that his band’s music had saved her life. He knew what it was like to go through tough times; he had spent his high school years pretty bummed out and lonely and it seemed as though music had come to his rescue as well.

Tony felt a tear slip down his cheek at this thought, and he looked back up into the eyes of this girl to see an equally gorgeous smile on her face. Wow, I want to be able to see that smile a lot more often Tony thought to himself.

Oli’s phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to read the text message from her mother:

Eli’s party is all set up; you guys need to come back soon.

Oli sighed at her mother’s terrible timing and sent a quick reply saying that she and Eli would be home in 15. “I’m so honored that I got to meet you, but we have to get home for this little guys P-A-R-T-Y,” she spelled in an attempt to keep it a secret.

“I am 7 years old today, I know how to spell party,” Eli said defiantly.

“STFU,” Oli replied sarcastically.

Eli thought for a moment then pointed out, “hey, that doesn’t actually spell anything.”

“No duh, and don’t you dare repeat that to mom,” Oli warned as Tony chuckled at her slip.

Oli got up to leave with Eli following suit when Tony stood as well. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “Ummmm, if it’s cool with you, I’d really like to see you again. How would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow and then come meet the other guys of the band afterward?”

“You mean like, a date?” She asked as her stomach did somersaults.

“Yeah,” Tony replied with the most adorable smile on his face. All Oli could do at this point was nod, for fear that if she tried to form any audible response that all she would do was make a fan girl screech. “Cool, I’ll pick you up at 5 tomorrow,” Tony replied seeming a little more confident.

The pair bid farewell to their new friend and Tony placed a twenty in Eli’s hand along with a wish of “happy birthday” and gave Oli a hug. As they exited the mall, Oli lifted her little brother on to her hip to carry him to the car and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“What was that for?” Eli asked scrunching up his nose.

“You're the reason that I just met my hero,” she said and then paused. She buckled him into his seat in the car and ruffled his hair, “thanks, Eli.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, yeah. Comments are the bestest ;D


End file.
